


Misadventures of Thomas and his Ghosts

by Justgenderless



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like most of the characters are dead, M/M, Other, Technically major character death, They be ghosts doing stuff, This has a plot i promise, abuse tw, child death tw, death tw, gore tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgenderless/pseuds/Justgenderless
Summary: Thomas and his boyfriend Nico unknowingly move into a very haunted house, and stuff happens.Also on Wattpad
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Home Sweet...Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> TW:Death, gore, caps, Remus is a bastard,
> 
> I'm not great at writing C!Thomas or Nico so bare with me as I learn-

Thomas dropped his last box on the coach, a puff of dust lashing back. Coughing he tried to swat it away and backed up. The sound of the door closing alerted him that his boyfriend, Nico, had brought in his own last box.

"Its uh, super dusty in here." Thomas said, looking around. Almost everything had a solid coat of dust. The house hadn't been lived in for years and thus, had collected it's fair share of grime.

Nico nodded, putting his box next to Thomas's. Nico, being the smarter of the two did not just drop it and thus was not assaulted by dust. "We have our work cut out for us."

Thomas looked at his boyfriend and felt that happy bubbly feeling swallow him. The two had been dating for almost two years now and Thomas still hadn't stopped gay panicking any time Nico did literally anything. Meaning there was a lot of awkward romantic stuff and even more blushing.

However, the two were unknowingly being watched. Six ghosts hovered just out of sight, watching closely.

One glowing a light blue shifted forward. He stood out from the others due to the fact all his clothing seemed to have an even stronger blue glow. Each ghost's left eye was white with a simple symbol in it. This blue ghost had two hearts.

"Patton, what are you doing?" The ghost with a purple glow grabbed the blue ghost, or Patton's hand. This ghosts white eye was covered by an eye-patch with a similar glow to Patton's clothing.

Patton looked back at him. "I'm going to talk to them Virgil," He shrugged, smiling. "We might as well right?"

"Are you insane?" Virgil said, voice raising then quickly lowering. "If they see us they'll call a priest or something and kick us out!"

"I am inclined to agree with Virgil," A ghost with a darker blue glow said. His white eye had an explanation mark in it. He had and ugly cut that looked as though it should still be bleeding on his face. "It may be better to hide until it is determined we are safe."

"Logan's right." The yellow ghost spoke up, shooting Virgil a harsh look. His white eye had a candle like shape. The same side of his face looked as though someone had slammed it against the ground, bruised and red. 

Virgil scoffed quietly, crossing his arms tightly around himself. He looked away, though seemed to still be watching Janus closely.

"Well I'm with padre!" The red ghost declared. His symbol was a small cross. The ghost draped an arm around Patton. "He's been around longer than any of us so he must be right."

Patton giggled. "Thanks Roman. Logan is way smarter though, and I don't want to endanger us." He offered Virgil a soft smile, but got nothing in return.

A green head stuck down form the ceiling, grinning. It's white eye had a scribble, just, a scribble. "I agree with those two dorks," An arm came down and pointed at Roman and Patton. "Maybe it'll scare these two away!"

"Remus get out of the ceiling." Janus said in an almost too calm voice. Remus followed the instruction, though it did take a bit longer than normal.

"Well then we are split, there is no way to settle-" Logan started but was cut off by Remus bolting out towards the two humans. Quickly Virgil grabbed Remus's collar and yanked him back. However it was too late and Nico had spotted him.

"Hey, Thomas? Did you see that?" Nico asked, staring at the spot Remus had been. It looked like a doorway to another room, though the door was closed.

Thomas looked over from where he was unpacking the essentials. "See what?"

Nico took a step towards the door. "I swore I saw something over here..." The door had a hole in it, just big enough for Nico to make up some movement on the other side.

Thomas walked over. "What do you mean?" he looked through the door hole, then took a step back. "I'll go get a bat or something."

Before either could take action Logan slid through the door, followed by Janus. "There is no need, we are not a threat." Logan stated plainly.

Thomas screamed and grabbed the closest thing, a honestly ugly pillow and threw it at Logan. "SCARY DOOR WALKING MAN!!!!"

The pillow went right through Logan and hit the door behind him. Janus snickered a bit as Logan sighed. Nico narrowed his eyes, and stuck a hand through Janus. His eyes widened in shock as his hand hit the door behind the ghost.

"Excuse me, rude much?" Janus crossed his arms, quickly Nico pulled his hand back.

"R-Right sorry wasn't thinking," Nico said just as quickly, looking over at Thomas. "You're ghosts.... Right?"

Logan nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Indeed. I apologise for startling you earlier."

"Heh, what are you talking about I wasn't scared at all., Thomas said, attempting to lean his elbow on the nearby stair railing. He missed the first time, but managed to get it one the second. However getting the same look from his boyfriend and both ghosts he sighed. "Okay maybe you did startled me, just a bit."

"You aren't the one I saw though," Nico said, hand raising to his face. "It was definitely green."

Janus made a motion at the door and moved to the side. The others slid out, though getting Virgil out took another motion.

"There's a lot of you," Thomas seemed genuinely impressed by how many ghosts. "Why are you all here?"

"Simple," Logan started calmly. "This house is a ghost hub, meaning that it was cursed to be a gathering place for ghosts." He made motions with his hands that reminded Nico so much of Thomas that it was almost confusing.

"Do you have names?" Nico asked, looking from one ghost to the next. "And what do those symbols in your eyes mean?"

"We do indeed have names, they are-" Logan started but was once more interrupted. This time by Virgil.

"-none of your business." The purple ghost death glared Logan, daring the other to say something. Neither took up the challenge.

"Okay... What about the symbols then?" Nico pressed his second question.

"They represent how we died!" Patton explained. "Like Logie died in an accident so his thingy matches up."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Logie?" He drew out the name. "How much did your parents hate you to give you that as a name."

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's a nickname. Patton finds them quite amusing for whatever reason."

"Well if you won't tell us your name, could we use nicknames?" Nico suggest. "It would make living with you easier."

Virgil seemed surprised. "Wait what? You're not going to like, I don't know, try to get us out?" He made a circle motion during the pause.

Nico looked at Thomas, then shrugged. "I mean as long as there's boundaries I don't see why you can't stay."

Remus giggled. "We'll see~"

Janus shot Remus a threatening look before looking bad at Nico and Thomas with a smirk. "Sounds perfect."

"Well this is easy peasy!" Patton said, grinning. "I have nicknames for-"

Logan cut him off. "I am not using Logie. L will suffice." Patton looked a bit disappointed and being shot down so quickly but shook it off.(on the outside.)

"V works... Or whatever." Virgil mumbled, pulling up the hood of the hoodie that was so big is swallowed his upper body.

"Well I'm going with Pats!" Roman declared, resting an elbow on his friends shoulder. "Ro." he offered a hand to Nico and Thomas, then seemed to remember that he couldn't be touched and moved it back.

"I guess I will too, Re, or I guess maybe," Remus paused, imitating Patton's posture and voice. "NO STOP YOU'RE GOING TO-"

Patton turned red, and Remus broke off into a mad fit of giggles. Patton bounced back and smiled at Thomas and Nico. "You can call me Pat, or dad if you want to!"

Thomas laughed a bit. "Dad? What if we're older than you?"

Patton shot Thomas some kind of mix of a death glare and smile. "Why dose that matter?"

Thomas quickly took a step back, putting up his hands. "It doesn't." He slid behind Nico. And as his boyfriend grabbed his hand Thomas turned a shade of red similar to Roman's glow.

"And you are?" Nico asked Janus. he tried to focus on the not bloody parts of Janus's face, but it was hard. His eyes kept straying to the wound.

"You may call be Deceit." Janus said. Virgil, Roman and Remus both chuckled a bit, each earning a glare. None seemed very threatened by this though.

"Your names are?" Patton asked, tilting his head.

"Oh, I'm Thomas and this is Nico." Thomas said, motioning to himself then Nico. Patton grinned and nodded.

"Well it's great to mete you kiddo!" The ghost moved forward, Thomas smiled and took half a step forward too.

The two did a strange handshake where Thomas's hand was literally inside Patton's. And thus started the strangest group of people living under one roof.


	2. Unpacking, sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:Mention of scar, caps, child death,
> 
> Note:I made Logan genderfluid so like expect pronouns to be going all over the place

The next morning was the day Thomas had been dreading since him and Nico decided to move. Unpacking day. They'd slept on an air mattress the earlier night, had only unpacked what they needed. But now they had to unpack fully. The bad part came from the difference in Nico and Thomas's idea of decorating. Thomas didn't care much about it. Get a painting or two, maybe a poster if he was feeling spicy and he was done. But Nico, very much did care. Potted plants and rooms having some sort of theme. Nico cared very much if the cushions matched the walls.

Luckily, Nico had work. So Thomas just had to get things out of boxes and then let Nico take care of the rest. Advantages of working from home while your partner had a 'normal' job.

It was about mid-morning when Patton floated down from another room. "Heya kiddo!" The ghost hummed.

Thomas jumped and dropped the box he was carrying. he spun around and relax to just find Patton(or Pat as he knew) there. "Oh, hey Pat. Didn't hear you come in." He messed with his hair, laughing awkwardly.

Patton giggled. "Sorry, not used to living with alive people," He floated over, looking at the box Thomas dropped. "That wasn't anything fragile right?"

Thomas shrugged, picking the box up again. "I don't think so." He had been about to continue when he got interrupted.

Virgil floated down from the stairs, looking around. He seemed really worried as though there was a threat. "I heard a bang, what happened?"

"I just dropped a box." Thomas explained, putting the box down on the couch. He started to take the things out of the box. Luckily so far it looked like everything was fine.

Patton rubbed the back of his neck. "I startled him." He added on, seemingly sitting on one of the beat up chairs. He just kinda floated above it.

"Oh." Virgil nodded, starting to float backwards. He looked like he was going to leave, but then decided to stay.

"Yeah," Thomas finished unpacking that box. "Oh I had a question I needed to ask." He looked over at his ghost house-mates, leaning against the couch.

"Ask away!" Patton said cheerfully. Virgil shrugged, signalling that he too would be able to answer said question.

"What's up with the blue glow? On your eye-patch and stuff." Thomas motioned at Virgil's eye-patch then Patton's clothing.

"Oh that's easy peasy! They're things that we didn't have when we died but brought into the ghost world." Patton explained.

Thomas nodded slowly. He moved the empty box to the floor, flattening it. "You can do that?"

"Sure can! We can do it with anything we had when we where alive." Patton held out his hand, and after a second or two a small stuffed dog appeared in it.

Thomas stared at the dog, amazed. "That's so cool!" He looked at Virgil. "Can you do it too?"

Virgil nodded, crossing his arms. He didn't talk though. Patton giggled, waving his hand to make the dog plush disappear. "What do you think 'we' means kiddo?"

Thomas rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Heh, yeah... Probably should've realized that."

Patton rested his head on his hands. "So what-cha doing?" He looked at the flattened box in Thomas's hand.

"I'm just unpacking, since, uh, you know can't keep everything in boxes," Thomas explained, looking around for somewhere to store the boxes. "Dose this place have an attic?"

Patton nodded cheerfully. "Sure dose!" He stood up and motioned for Thomas to follow him. Thomas did as told, grabbing the other flattened boxes as he left. "It's right there." Patton pointed up at a door in the hallway ceiling.

Thomas nodded and yanked on the string hanging from the door. The door opened, and a super old looking ladder followed it out. Thomas carefully climbed up the ladder, and looked around the attic. It was dark, really dark. Like super dark to the point that going in there was probably a death wish.

Thomas threw the boxes into the room and rushed down the ladder. A soft scoff startled Thomas, and he spun around to see Virgil had followed them.

"What are you afraid of?" The ghost questioned, floating closer. He had a scar on his cheek Thomas had never noticed before.

"N-Nothing I'm no scared," Thomas said, messing with his hair and trying to avoid eye contact. Virgil raised an eyebrow, looking Thomas up and down. "Okay fine maybe I was a bit scared. I don't know what's up there! There could be a monster or something!"

"Monster?" Patton squeaked out, baking away from the attic door. The ghost stared at the peaking darkness as though at any point it'd attack.

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Patton your dead. Even if there was a monster, which there isn't, it couldn't do anything," He frowned at Thomas. "And you're literally living with six monsters currently."

"Wha-" Thomas frowned at first confused. Then he could it and frowned even harder. "Hey! You guys aren't monsters!"

"We're ghosts, that counts as a monster in literally every horror story." Virgil explained, making a few hand gestures here and there.

Thomas crossed his arms. "Well that's just in stories! You guys are super nice."

Virgil snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. He made a sound similar to a cough a sound and then another cough like sound.

"What?" Thomas asked, looking from Patton to Virgil. Patton seemed to be ready to kill Virgil... Somehow.

"Er nothing," Virgil said. "All I'm saying is we're technically monsters. Therefore if you're scared of monsters you should be scared of us."

"V you seem very deadset on being a monster is it like-" Thomas started but was cut off by a very exited Patton.

"Was that a pun?!" Patton said loudly, startling the others into looking at him. "DEADset? Get it, since, you know, Vir-V is dead?"

Thomas grinned. "Pun was not intended, but good catch," He said. "Good to see I'm not going to be alone in the pun-actory."

Patton giggled, bouncing up and down in the air. Before the ghost could crack another pun Logan turned into the hallway.

"Ah, there you are," Logan said, looking at the three. "Have I interrupted something?"

"Oh hi Logie! We were just having a pun-lightful time!" Patton said cheerfully, floating towards Logan a bit.

Logan sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of their nose. "Pat you must grow out of these... puns eventually." They said puns like it was a disgusting crime.

"Never." Patton said with a face that resembled a cat who knocked your favourite mug off the counter.

"He's already an adult L, I don't think he'll grow out of anything." Thomas said, still grinning.

Logan looked over at Thomas. "Not exactly," They started, seemingly looking for the right words. Patton started to floated backwards, grin fading. "Pat died at a, younger age, and therefore will most likely always have childish tendencies."

"Oh..." Thomas looked over at a very uncomfortable Patton. "How did you die?"

All three ghosts started at Thomas like he'd just murdered someone. Thomas took a step back, startled. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't just ask someone how they died," Virgil said harshly. "That's like... uh, L give me some rude living thing."

"Causing a scene at a restaurant and then not tipping your waiter."

Virgil snapped in Logan's direction. "Like what they said."

"Oh, uh shoot sorry." Thomas held up his hands, looking at Patton. The ghost looked ready to explode into a mushy emotional pile.

"I don't mind too much. You were just curious," Patton said with a shrug. The emotional mush faded from his face to be replaced with a grin. "Come on the others will be waiting!"

Patton grabbed Virgil's hand and rushed out of the room. Thomas started to follow, however Logan stopped him.

"If you are going to live with us it may be best to learn ghost etiquette." Logan said calmly. Thomas looked back at them.

"I guess so. Don't know who would be up to teaching me." He laughed, wanting to just leave. Logan creeped him out a bit.

"I am offering to." Logan extended a hand, seemed to realize Thomas couldn't shake it, and retracted it again.

"Oh, sure I'd be down," Thomas nodded. "I'm guessing the others will be waiting so we should get you know going."

"Of course." Logan nodded and floated past Thomas. The two collided a bit as Logan left. Thomas had to stop and process the feeling it gave him. Everything had just gone cold and still. It felt as though even his heart had stopped in that few seconds. His mind found the name for the feeling, death. His body had died in those few moments of contact.

Thomas felt a shiver go down his spine, before he turned and quickly followed Logan. Living with ghosts was turning out to be a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst is coming, don't worry


End file.
